At Peace
by wozzie-chick
Summary: Just a little ficlet that was in my head and i had to jot down. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER- If you recognise it, it isn't mine…

**AT PEACE.**

The door to the office slammed shut, a loud bang echoed down the corridor. She slumped to her knees resting against the wooden barrier between her and her husband. "Why do you hate me?" she cried the anguish clearly heard in her voice.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed at her. "We're over, done. We're through! What don't you understand about that?" The anger in his voice was apparent to everyone except her, the house elves had scattered and the walls had begun to shake with the raw magic he was projecting.

"No!" She cried "I don't believe you! How can you just throw away 5 years of marriage?"

The door opened abruptly, she almost toppled over without the support. He strode past her, not even bothering to look down at the crumpled form of his wife.

"Please Draco!" She called after him, but he continued to walk away from her. "You were the one person in the world who was supposed to love me forever!"

He turned sharply, his eyes glaring at her "Love you?" He scoffed "How am I supposed to love you? You had to obliviate your parents and your friends turned their backs on you when we first got together. You'll be alone for the rest of your life! How in Salazars name could I ever love you?" He smirked at her as she began crying on the floor.

"But I love you!" She wailed as he just stared down at her. "How can you hurt me like this?" She sobbed as she slowly got to her knees.

"I have given you my heart, body, mind and soul. How can you just throw those back in my face?" She whispered staring into the eyes of the man she loved more than anything.

Draco laughed "Well all I ever wanted from you was to elevate my position in the Wizarding World." You could feel the hatred rolling from his words "Death Eater involved in Dumbledore's death weds Know-it-all and member of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger. Hell it was too perfect to past up! Especially after I noticed those puppy love eyes you were giving me!" Hermione just stared at him, the tears falling down her face as she got to her feet. "How could you believe that I would ever love a filthy Mudblood like you?" He sneered as he turned again and walked down the hall towards the living room.

"Don't leave!" Hermione pleaded as she ran after him. It was obvious he was headed towards the lounge room fireplace. "Please Draco!"

Then the fire flashed green and a dishevelled Draco stepped out. "Wha…" Hermione bagan as she stared from one to the other. "Hermione get down! The new Draco yelled, as the other turned back towards her and drew his wand. Hermione threw herself down to the floor behind the couch as the blast of green light, the killing curse, flew past her.

"Well, well saving your precious little mudblood wife?" The first Draco sneered.

"Don't you dare call her that! I know who you are so you might as well return to your real face." The second Draco yelled. The first Draco smirked and his features began to twist and change until the face of the man who still gave Hermione chills emerged.

"I knew you were smart, my son." Lucius Malfoy leered at his son. "Well, not smart enough to realise the owl detaining you at work was a trick so I could come here kill your wife, but not before I made her believe you never loved her!" Lucius laughed maniacally as he pointed his wand at Draco. "Oh well, now you have to die aswell?"

Draco glared at the man he had once idolised, worshipped and had done anything to please, but all he saw was the empty shell of a man too rooted in his own prejudice to see the world had changed. Without blinking Draco shook his head andf before his father could even mutter the killing curse Draco said "Avada Kedavra" The beam of light shot from his wand hitting his father square in the chest. Lucius stared at his son the emptiness filling his eyes as he feel to the ground.

"Hermione!" Draco said breathlessly as his beloved wife crawled out from behind the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed into the arms of her husband. "I knew it couldn't have been true. I knew you would never leave me!"

"Oh my love!" Draco said as he pulled her face up to stare into her eyes as he brushed away her tears. "Like I told you on our wedding day. I will love you Forever and Always, because you make me a better man and my life is so much more worthwhile now you're in it!" He leaned down and with a sigh from his wife, kissed her putting every ounce of love he possessed into it.

As the broke apart Hermione whispered "Forever and Always" Draco chuckled and hugged her tightly before looking down at this fathers lifeless body. "Well, we better floo the all powerful Head Auror Potter and tell him we've got a present for him" Draco said softly as Hermione just rested he head against his chest with a small smile on her face. They would be safe now, with Lucius gone, and Draco would finally be at peace.

_**Just a little ficlet that popped into my head and I had to jot down… enjoy!**_

_**XOXO Wozzie **_


End file.
